


Cover art for Newlywed Blues by Maggie_Conagher

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Cover Art and Edits [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, M/M, Romance, mystrade, newlywed blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for Maggie_Conagher's brilliant, heartrending and inspiring Mystrade fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for Newlywed Blues by Maggie_Conagher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggie_Conagher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Conagher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Newlywed Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357766) by [Maggie_Conagher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Conagher/pseuds/Maggie_Conagher). 




End file.
